


XIV Years

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Black Belts, Gen, Martial Arts, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Shiro and Keith are sparring on the training deck and accidentally miss breakfast. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk find out their teammates are black belts in two martial arts. Very short one shot. Broganes.





	XIV Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender

"XIV Years"

It was early morning in the Castle of Lions, and a couple of the inhabitants were already up and on the training deck. The Black and Red Paladins were sparring with each other. Each one was dressed in a white gi with a black obi. Keith had his hair tied back in a low ponytail. Sweat poured off both men as they punched, kicked, blocked, flipped, and dodged each other. It was obvious to anyone who would have been watching (though no one was) that the two raven-haired Paladins were used to sparring like this with each other. They had been at it for hours. It had been so long that they completely missed breakfast, and their absence wasn't overlooked by Lance, Hunk, or Pidge. Keith missing a meal wasn't that uncommon, but Shiro was another matter.

The Yellow, Green, and Blue Paladins went looking for their missing team members. They first checked their rooms, which were empty. The next place they checked was the training deck, where they found both missing Paladins. They watched as they fought.

When they took a breather, Shiro noticed they had an audience. He tapped Keith's shoulder and pointed at the door. He turned around and saw the rest of the team. Lance stared at gi clad Paladins. "What is going on?"

"We were training. We do it every day," Keith said. 

"We are black belts in karate and tae kwon do. Keith has had fourteen years of experience and I have had twenty-one years experience," Shiro explained.

Pidge looked at Lance. "You should stop teasing Keith. He can kick your ass in like twenty different ways without breaking a sweat."

"Language, Pidge," Shiro admonished.

Fin


End file.
